


Plumage by Measured [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Plumage by MeasuredSummary: Canada shows some of his English influence in an unexpected way.





	Plumage by Measured [Podfic]

**Title** : Plumage

 **Author** : Measured

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Pairing** : France/Canada

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Canada shows some of his English influence in an unexpected way.

 **Text** : [here ](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/537724.html#cutid1)

 **Length** : 0:10:29

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Plumage%20by%20Measuringlife.mp3) 


End file.
